muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
DC Comics
DC Comics is one of the major publishing companies producing comic book properties today. Founded in 1934, the company owns a number of popular characters whose stories have been translated to many media outlets including magazines, television and motion pictures. Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman are the company's flagship characters. Influence Muppet Mentions Image:Colorsupermanad.jpg|1969 advertisement for Sesame Street found in the November issues of nearly every major title published by DC, including Superman, Wonder Woman, and Jerry Lewis. Image:FiftyWhoMadeDCGreat.jpg|''Fifty Who Made DC Great'' (1985), in which Jim Henson cites DC Comics characters as some of his favorites. Image:Mistermiracle.jpg|In Mister Miracle #7 (1989) art by Joe Philips, a Kermit the Frog poster appears behind Big Barda. File:Jla45.jpg|''Justice League America'' #45 (1990) by Keith Giffen, JM DeMatteis and Russell Braun Image:Impulse09.jpg|''Impulse'' #9 (1995) art by Humberto Ramos features the children's section of a book store decorated with Sesame Street bookends. Supermantoyman-kermitcookiemonster.jpg|''Superman/Toyman'' #1 (1996) illustrated by Stuart Immonen, features a Kermit and Cookie Monster doll in a toy store Image:Adcu13.JPG|''Adventures in the DC Universe'' #13 (1998) by Steve Vance shows Impulse singing a familiar song. Image:TickleMeAmmo.jpg|''Superman Villains: Secret Files and Origins'' (1998) by Evan Dorkin features a faux catalogue of devices sold by the Toyman that references Tickle Me Elmo. Image:Preacher41.jpg|''Preacher'' #41 (1998) by Garth Ennis includes one of the more popular references to the way in which Muppet characters are performed. Image:Kafka.jpg|In Automatic Kafka #2 (2002) by Joe Casey, The Warning blackmails Agent Stahl by threatening to reveal his unique activities while watching Sesame Street, insulting Maria in the process. Image:Greenlantern162.jpg|In Green Lantern #162 (2003) by Judd Winick, Kyle Rayner creates his own version of Oscar the Grouch with his power ring. Image:Fables_34.jpg|''Fables'' #34 (2005) by Bill Willingham shows Jack and his lawyer scouting a studio near "Jim Henson Studios", which also shares a distinct similarity to Charlie Chaplin Studios. Image:BirdsofPrey95.jpg|''Birds of Prey'' #95 (2006) by Gail Simone depicts one character hacking into a villain's computer software, making it play the "''Sesame Street'' Theme". Image:Ex_Machina.jpg|In Ex Machina #17 (2006) by Brian K. Vaughan, Commissioner Angotti laments the use of puppets in a political protest, calling those using them "Sesame Street rejects". Image:atom13Kermit.jpg|''The All-New Atom'' #13 (2007) by Gail Simone shows the title character riding a toad and calling it Kermit. Image:Detective834.jpg|In Detective Comics #834 (2007) by Paul Dini, the Joker leaves lyrics to "The Muppet Show Theme" as a possible clue for Batman and Zatanna. Image:Nightwing_135.jpg|In Nightwing #135 (2007) by Marv Wolfman, Vigilante refers to Nightwing as "Kermit" and references "The Rainbow Connection." Image:sentences.jpg|DC's Vertigo label published an autobiography of Percy Carey featuring references to his childhood on the set of Sesame Street. Image:Booster_Gold.jpg|In Booster Gold #8 (2008) by Geoff Johns, Blue Beetle compares Hawkman to another giant bird. Image:Dcuholidayspecial.jpg|In DCU Holiday Special #1 (2008) by Alan Burnett, Red Arrow refers to Shaggyman as Cookie Monster. Image:GreenLantern41.jpg|''Green Lantern'' #41 (2009) by Geoff Johns Image:Greenlantern42.jpg|''Green Lantern'' #42 (2009) by Geoff Johns Image:Braveandbold25.jpg|''The Brave and the Bold'' #25 (2009) by Adam Beechen Image:Greenlantern48.jpg|''Green Lantern'' #48 (2009) by Geoff Johns Image:Gothamcitysirens4.jpg|In Gotham City Sirens #9 (2010) by Paul Dini, Harley Quinn is seen to have a Kermit the Frog doll on her bed. Image:Tinytitans26-oscar.png|''Tiny Titans'' #26 (2010) by Art Baltazar and Franco. A "green holiday" (St. Patrick's Day) themed issue features a green suited character (Gizmo) hiding in a trashcan and laughing Oscar the Grouch's trademark grumpy laugh, "Heh, heh."Confirmed by Art Baltazar by email via Scott Hanson Image:Greenlantern56.jpg|''Green Lantern'' #56 (2010) by Geoff Johns References Image:TingoDCcomic.jpg|Tingo reads Starman v.2 #59 in the Sesame English episode "Make Me a Sandwich". Image:Tms7.sdcc.jpg|In a variant cover to The Muppet Show Comic Book: Family Reunion #7, the Muppets are seen wearing costumes similar to Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, and Robin, as well as several Marvel Comics characters. Connections * Famed comic book illustrator Alex Ross, having been first exposed to the institution of a superhero by Super Grover in his childhood, painted a lavish cover for the box of Palisades Toys' Super Grover Action Figure which was later released commercially as a poster print. * The 1982 book and audio set, Justice League of America: The Lunar Invaders was directed and produced by Christopher Cerf. As such, a large number of Sesame Street employees are also featured as characters and worked as crew on the project. :- Produced and Directed by Christopher Cerf :- Engineering by Doug Epstein (engineer on the albums Born to Add and Jim Henson Presents Silly Songs :- Guest Piano Soloist: Genevieve Cerf (Christopher Cerf's wife) :- Narrated by Kathy Mullen :- Jerry Nelson as Green Lantern and Yuri Pudovkin :- Richard Hunt as The Flash and Han Chin :- Nile Rodgers (Sesame Street session guitaristNile Rodgers biography) as Kenan Masud :- Michael Kingsbury Frith as The Batman :- Frederick R. Newman as Red Tornado and an Alien :- Christopher Cerf as The Atom :- Special Thanks to Thaddeus Mumford, Jonathan Frith, Sharon Lerner *The Hanna-Barbera series Superfriends, which went through many incarnations between 1973 and 1985, featured several actors who also worked on Muppet/Henson productions. :Casey Kasem played Robin (1973-1985) :Ted Knight played the narrator (1973-1977) :Olan Soule played Batman (1979-1984) and Professor Martin Stein (1984-1985) :John Stephenson played Col. Willcox (1973) :Frank Welker played Marvin and Wonderdog (1973-1977), Mr. Mxyzptlk, and Darkseid and Kalibak (1979-1985) :William Woodson played the narrator (1977-1979) *The 2001 Cartoon Network animated series Justice League (and its retitled version, Justice League Unlimited) again featured many actors who had also worked on Muppet/Henson productions. :Ed Asner played Hephaestus in "Hawk and Dove" and Granny Goodness in "The Ties That Bind" :Jason Bateman played Hermes in "The Balance" :Ben Browder played Bat Lash in "The Once and Future Thing: Weird Western Tales" :Dan Castellaneta played a minister in "Maid of Honor" :Michael Dorn played Kalibak :Brad Garrett played Lobo in "Hereafter" :Mark Hamill played the Joker and Solomon Grundy in many episodes and the Trickster in "Flash and Substance" :William Hootkins played the commander in "The Terror Beyond" :Arte Johnson played Vermin Vunderbarr in "The Ties That Bind" :Michael McKean played the Sportsman in the episode "Legends" :Sam McMurray played Gilbert Hale and a reporter in "Fearful Symmetry" :Rob Paulsen played Lightray and Helmsman in "Twilight" :Robert Picardo played Blackhawk in "The Savage Time" and Amazo :Glenn Shadix played Mandragora in "Double Date" :Cree Summer played a female singer in "Fearful Symmetry" :Dave Thomas played Harv Hickman in "A Night of Shadows" and Ernst in "The Savage Time" *The 2008 direct-to-DVD animated feature based on Darwyn Cooke's graphic novel The New Frontier featured the following connections: :Townsend Coleman played Dr. Magnus :Neil Patrick Harris played The Flash :Kyle MacLachlan played Superman :Brooke Shields played Carol Ferris *Sholly Fisch has written many DC Comics, including "Super Friends", "Batman Beyond", and "Justice League Unlimited" Sources Category:Comics Mentions Category:Superheroes Category:Influences